JP-2001-187979A shows an electromagnetic valve which has a slider slidablly supported in a cylindrical member made of non-magnetic material, the cylindrical member covering an outer surface of the slider. In this valve, the cylindrical member is disposed at an interior of a stator. According to such a configuration, a deviation of axes between the stator and the slider is prevented, so that an outer diameter of the electromagnetic driving apparatus with the electromagnetic valve is reduced as much as possible.
However, in such the electromagnetic driving apparatus, when foreign particles are stuck between sliding surfaces of the cylindrical member and the slider, there is possibility that a reciprocating motion of the slider is restricted. For example, a magnetic foreign particle, such as iron, is easily attracted to an attracting portion of the stator which attracts the slider in a one direction of the reciprocating motion thereof. When the foreign particles attracted to the attracting portion are gathered to the inner circumferential surface of the cylindrical member, the foreign particles are stuck between sliding surfaces of the cylindrical member and the slider whereby the reciprocating motion of the sliding core may be restricted.